Zero Maelstrom
by CapoExecutor
Summary: Deviates a bit starting from the 3/4 point in the second episode of season three. Louise manages to re-summon Saito in her encounter against Sheffield but simultaneously and unknowingly summons two more familiars that will change the world. SUSPENDED
1. The Witch and the Warlock

Note: I don't own anything.

This isn't to be taken seriously. I don't know why I wrote this or what compelled me to post this.

IIIIIII:::::IIIIIII

"Pentagon governing the five elements, in front of me and in front of my familiar, open the summoning gate between us." Louise spoke. Underneath her feet, a blue pentagram appeared.

"Hold!" Sheffield commanded to her hounds. "To undergo another summoning ceremony…Interesting. Let me take a look of what will appear."

"Saito, you will come, right? Because you're my familiar. I have only one familiar!" Louise yelled as a green orb of light appeared before her.

'If Saito doesn't appear…' Louise thought to herself before shaking her head of doubts. 'I believe that Saito will definitely appear!'

Walking up to the green light, the pink-haired girl held her hand out. 'Saito, Saito, Saito, Saito, Saito…come!'

Footsteps echoed and it wasn't long before Saito came out and crashed onto Louise.

"That hurts…" Saito whispered, getting to his feet before getting hugged by Louise.

"Saito, Saito, Saito…!" Louise cried. "You're Saito, right? Not someone else, right?"

"Of course." Saito replied.

"I always believed that it would be you." Louise cried.

'Impossible, the same familiar actually emerged twice…' Sheffield thought before tensing a bit as she sensed that Saito wasn't the only one to have appeared. 'What's this?!'

The green orb of light expanded before exploding in a burst. As soon as it dissipated, Sheffield soon saw two additional summons standing before her. A young man with raven hair and wearing dark purple attire that made him look like he was of either nobility or royalty. A black cloak rested on his shoulders and a purple sword adorned with gemstones hung from his belt. Next to him stood a green-haired young woman in a white outfit with long baggy sleeves and multiple black belt contraptions. Both of them were looking intently at Sheffield. Even Louise and Saito also noticed the newcomers.

"What's this?! She summoned two more familiars alongside him?!" Sheffield sputtered in disbelief.

"I don't know who you are but I would advise that you take your hounds and leave." The unknown young man in purple spoke in French. This surprised Louise. Just who are these two that she summoned?

"Hmmph… seems like something special has occurred here." Sheffield replied before glowing in a purple light. "We shall meet again!"

With that, the Void user vanished along with her hound minions. Louise and Saito watched as the young man and woman turned to them.

"Well, I think you did the summoning beyond expectations." Saito remarked.

"It's unheard of for three familiars to be summoned at the same time!" Louise exclaimed. "Ooh, what am I suppose to do?"

"They don't seem to be bad and they came through your summoning spell." Saito spoke before turning towards the pair. "I'm Hiraga Saito and this is my master, Louise."

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Louise spoke as though correcting him.

The young man smirked before replying. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia."

"The name is C.C." the young woman replied.

"C.C.? Just initials?" Saito inquired.

"More or less." C.C. replied indifferently.

"As my familiar, you should carry a better tone in the presence of your master!" Louise snapped, pointing her wand at C.C.

"Spare me your childish antics." C.C. replied with indifference. "Such threats from you are very empty."

"You..!" Louise was about cast a spell on C.C., only to have her wand taken out of her hand.

"The classical instrument that mages use to cast their spells." C.C. remarked. "I suggest you tread cautiously. I've faced greater dangers beyond your wildest dreams. A child like you should know that respect must be earned, regardless of the differences in social standing."

The cold tone and glare made Louise shiver a bit before the green-haired immortal gave her back her wand.

"Well, I hope we can get along with each other." Saito remarked nervously.

"I'm sure we will." Lelouch replied. "But I suggest that you don't try to force authority on C.C. She isn't someone to be taken lightly."

The serious tone in Lelouch's voice registered with Saito, who understood. Louise felt the air of authority around Lelouch. For the moment, she felt that it was just the beginning of something beyond her imagination.

IIIIII:::::IIIIIII

Read and review if you wish. Should I continue?


	2. A New Contract

Note: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Code Geass.

IIIIIII::::IIIIIIII

_Death is a transition…_

_I'll have to remember who said those words ever since Suzaku impaled me with that sword while wearing the mask of Zero, bringing the Zero Requiem to completion. _

"_Lelouch…" a familiar voice called out._

_Am I dreaming? No, the dead do not dream whatsoever, yet…_

"_I'm sure you know when someone is addressing you, you respond and then listen." The voice spoke again with a monotone of arrogance and I knew full well on the identity of the person addressing me._

"_C.C." I whispered while my eyes were blinded by the darkness around me._

"_I guess I was a bit inaccurate about the power of the king." C.C. replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, I simply can't stand to see you trapped in this dark circle of limbo for eternity."_

"_Well, I'm very much stuck here in this abode of the dead, witch." I replied. _

"_That's obvious." C.C. replied before I felt her monotone slightly change to one with a vapor of emotion. "Would you like another chance at life?"_

_I paused at the question. What kind of question is that?_

"_I'm dead. What reason do you have for jesting around that question? You know that the dead can't return." I spoke._

"_I am a witch and such things like this isn't out of my power." C.C. replied. "There is another world in which we can live in without consequence. I ask you again, would you like another chance at life?"_

_I thought hard on the question. What new world could she be talking about? Thoughts were interrupted as an eerie green light illuminated the darkness and it was there that I saw C.C. standing before me, wearing the exact outfit I saw her in when Suzaku and I freed her from the capsule in Shinjuku. I looked at myself and found that I was wearing the exact attire I wore when confronting my parents on the Sword of Akasha. I even noticed that the sword I carried was the same one I used to rally my troops in the battle against the Damocles and the very same blade that Suzaku impaled me with._

"_And what will it cost me, witch?" I asked._

"_The only thing will be that I'm coming with you into this new world, a condition that a higher power has placed on me for this deal." C.C. replied._

_Great, that's quite a condition I could hardly swallow. But then again, has she really been that much of a burden to me back when I was alive? I think so but I did remember saying that I was to be her warlock once._

"_Sure. I got nothing else to lose." I replied before reaching out to her and C.C. took my hand. The green light enveloped both of us the moment we made contact. _

_C.C. and I emerged to find ourselves in the middle of what looked to be a mage duel but it ended when that woman, who I later found out to be named Sheffield, withdrew into the night._

_The first piece of evidence that suggested a new world was not only the presence of mages but the fact that the night sky had two moons._

_C.C. and I exchanged greetings with Saito and Louise, who immediately showed hostility towards C.C. over something about her not showing any respect as her magical familiar. I definitely wouldn't cow down to this pink-haired loli of a mage either. Saito introduced us to the system of mages and magical familiars when we arrived at a cottage, which was owned by a well-endowed elf named Tiffania. Honestly, if Milly was here, there was no doubt in my mind that she would be checking out and molesting this young woman. There were also others such as the blond-haired knight or chevalier named Agnes and a maid named Siesta. _

_The only thing that is left for me is to see what I must do with my new life in this strange world of mages. It's a good thing that my Geass of Absolute Obedience is still with me, yet something about it was very different and the incident regarding Euphemia still rattles my mind. I can only hope that I do things correctly from here on out._

IIII::::IIII

The trip back to Trysting went in silence at the beginning, particularly between Louise and C.C. The pink-haired mage had dealt with disobedience, particularly around Saito but both Lelouch and C.C. were very much in a different league whatsoever for both were outright defiant, particularly C.C. Even more, Lelouch had actually agreed with the immortal's remark on how uncivilized Louise was during breakfast that morning. At the moment, both Louise and C.C. were glaring daggers at each other.

Saito was a bit offended by his fellow familiars' view of Louise, although he had to admit that it was somewhat true. But at the same time, he also knew that Louise was still a child that has yet to become wiser and more compassionate with age. He was silently thankful that Lelouch earned Louise's ire rather than her smitten affection with his character, although he did noticed that Tiffania, who was sitting next to Lelouch, and Siesta seemed to have a good amount of interest in the former Britannian emperor. His thoughts turned towards C.C. and Saito had to admit that, despite the immortal not being well-endowed, she was quite a beauty to behold.

'C.C.'s thin yet voluptuous figure makes up for her smaller breast size.' Saito thought to himself, wondering on how life would be if she was his master instead.

The sound of a dragon roaring in the air caught Agnes's attention as well as the attention of everyone in the carriage, which stopped in the middle of the road that paved way through plain.

Looking up, the chevalier caught sight of the cloaked figure that rode on the winged beast, which landed before the group and its rider dismounted before slightly staggering a bit. Lelouch, C.C., Saito, and Louise stepped out of the carriage, suspicious of the figure, who pulled the hood back.

"Tiffania, Siesta. Stay in the carriage!" Saito spoke.

"Your Highness?!" Agnes and Louise quipped in shock. Indeed, it was Queen Henrietta, though she looked ragged and soaked with her hair also dripping wet. A trickle of blood was seeping from her mouth as the Queen of Trysting tried to reach out to Louise, only to stagger before Louise, Saito, Agnes, and Lelouch moved in to support her.

"Your Highness, what happened to you?!" Agnes asked, trying to settle her nerves down. Indeed, she had not seen her sovereign look so battered and wounded.

"Your Highness, are you alright?!" Louise and Saito asked simultaneously.

"It happened without warning and too fast." Queen Henrietta whispered. "I've only been able to barely escape the assassins…"

A single gunshot ripped through Henrietta's lower leg and the Queen collapsed into Lelouch. Agnes pulled her sword out, only to have her weapon shot out of her hand as several cloaked figures appeared, one of them with a revolver drawn. A few more shots followed and Agnes found herself on the ground with her lower legs riddled.

"A pity that we now have to kill everyone that's with you, Queen Henrietta." The figure remarked, watching as Saito rushed towards Agnes.

"What is the meaning of this?! Wales is dead!" Henrietta shouted despite her injuries. "What's the point in trying to kill me now that my army has withdrawn from Albion?! You already have a country to yourselves!"

"One can never be too careful for the next stage and the potential threats, such as you and your friends. But we're generous enough to at least give you some more time to live. Let's start with your friend next to you." The cloaked noble replied before aiming his gun and firing a shot at Lelouch. But C.C., moving with inhuman speed, threw herself into the bullet's path and felt the crude projectile ripping through her heart.

"C.C.!" Louise and Saito called out in shock, watching as she fell next to Henrietta, who was shaking from the sight before her.

"A pity. I was hoping to at least reconsider and spare her so that she'd be my mistress." The noble cackled a bit. "So let's get back to business shall we, Henrietta? The only good thing about death is that you won't have to see how different the world will be after today. Any last words?"

The green-haired immortal, however, stirred a bit before grabbing Henrietta's wirst.

"Do you want things to end like this?" C.C. spoke as she gripped Henrietta's wrist. "What do you desire, young queen?"

"I-I-" Henrietta stuttered.

"Your desire to live should be something to cherish." C.C. whispered before speaking telepathically. "If you had more power in addition to your abilities as a mage, then you would be able to make a difference."

Henrietta's vision faded from reality and she began to see random images flash through her mind. In each one of the images, Henrietta saw the peculiar red bird-like sigil.

"This will be our contract, different from the one between mages and familiars." C.C. continued speaking telepathically. "In return, I only ask for one wish from you. If you enter into this contract, you will live as a human but different from your brethren, even from the mages themselves. Different rules, different times, different life for the power of the king isolates many who possess one of its many forms."

"If it will allow me a better future…" Henrietta thought to herself, thinking about the nature of the contract that C.C. was offering. What words cannot do, the sharing of visions and memories seemed to give Queen Henrietta some understanding. She would be facing difficulties ahead of her while taking the role of a sovereign but should she avoid advantages that would help her? If there was one thing she knew for certain, Henrietta wasn't going to be isolated like the green-haired woman next to her said she would be upon accepting the contract.

"Very well. I accept your contract!" Henrietta replied, taking control of herself as she felt something different enter her mind. The queen glared at the Albion nobles, all of them taking their handguns out in jilted surprise after seeing Henrietta stand, despite her injuries, before them with an aura of confidence.

"The only thing we can agree on is that the world will never be the same after today but none of you will live to see how different things will be." Henrietta spoke as the purple-red bird-like sigil, the symbol to her Geass of Absolute Precognition, appeared in her left eye. Henrietta barely prevented herself from flinching as she saw the armed Albion nobles all dead on the ground with their brains blown out. "The only thing I can tell you is that you all will be killed in the next few moments."

"Is that so?" the leader sneered. "Perhaps you've forgotten that we're the ones ready to give you and your friends a swift death."

"And yet, none of you managed to bring that about whatsoever." Lelouch asked with a pinch of sarcasm as both of his eyes flared with the bird-like sigils of Geass. "Or have you all have realized that only those that are willing to kill are the ones that are prepared to be killed?"

"What is he doing?" Louise asked, watching the exchange while supporting Henrietta. Even if the Queen wasn't going to be the cause of their deaths, she already foresaw that they were going to die while she and the others would live.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, orders you all to die!" Lelouch spoke and the red bird-like sigil to his Geass of Absolute Obedience flared.

The noble laughed maniacally before he and his fellow aristocrats, to the horror of Louise, Saito, and Henrietta, pointed their handguns to their own necks with a reply of "Yes, Your Highness!"

Louise and Henrietta nearly screamed before C.C. shielded them away from seeing more as gouts of blood shot out from the exit wounds on the heads of the leader and his soldiers, all of them collapsing dead on the grass with bits of their brains and craniums blown out. Henrietta nearly threw up at the gruesome spectacle that resulted from Lelouch's Geass and the vision her own Geass showed her matched what she was seeing now.

'Queen Henrietta of the Kingdom of Trysting.' The green-haired immortal thought to herself. 'The power of the King isn't like any other power that is known to this world. You have a contract with only me and my wish is the simplest for you to grant. From this day forward, you have both a blessing and a curse on you. I wonder how you'll endure with your new ability and how far you will reach with it. This will be very interesting.'

IIIII::::IIIIII

Read and review. This chapter is probably not of high quality so I would like to get some suggestions on what you, the readers, would like in this work.

What other characters from Code Geass should I toss in?


	3. Shadow Out of Time

Note: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Code Geass.

IIIIIII::::IIIIIIII

"That is the power of Lelouch's Geass of Absolute Obedience." C.C. spoke after explaining and confirming everything that Louise had seen. "Just a single order is all he can give and the target will obey him."

"Just who are you two?" Louise inquired with some fear in her voice.

"You already know who we are." C.C. replied. "Are you terrified, Louise? Are you wondering on Lelouch using his Geass on you if you impose your will on him?"

"A familiar shouldn't have that kind of power in the first place!" Louise protested.

"And yet he does." C.C. replied.

"Then give me a Geass then!" Louise ordered.

"If I give you Geass, then I would have to make a contract with you and you would have to do something for me in return." C.C. replied, deciding to play on Louise's pride for the moment.

"Y-Y-You dare try to impose conditions on your master's demand?!" Louise snarled as she pulled a horsewhip from out of her mantle. Naturally, she would have done this to Saito but now C.C. might be wonderful change of targets.

"That is the nature of granting Geass. If you really want one that badly, then swallowing your pride for once." C.C. replied. "You really lack the mannerisms of a true noble when it comes to dealing with more capable people. I don't even think you're worthy of one with the type of character that you have."

"Why you…!" Louise quickly raised her whip and brought it down on C.C. who quickly grabbed it before utilizing her power. The symbol on the immortal's head was glowing and, the moment Louise touched the immortal, mage's vision flashed with various images that ravaged her mind. She could see events in her own life as well as memories of all the things that she did and experienced.

Moments later, Saito entered the room to find Louise twitching on the ground next to the bed that was now occupied by C.C.

"Louise!" Saito exclaimed as he was quickly at Louise's side. The look on the Void user's face displayed an expression that went beyond pure fright as though she had just seen something terrible that she couldn't speak.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine tomorrow morning. But Louise should've realized that some people have a habit of reacting to someone taking action." C.C. replied. It was an obvious lie but Saito didn't know what had transpired anyways.

"What did you do to her specifically?" Saito asked sternly before taking hold of C.C.'s shoulder. Immediately, the Void familiar trembled as he relived through all of his memories.

As Saito had his mind and vision ravaged, C.C. sighed when she heard him fall to the ground, no doubtingly joining Louise in their own mental nightmares. Tomorrow morning was surely going to be hell, though the recipient of it remained unknown.

IIIIIII:::::IIIIIIII

"So the Albion nobility, with the help of some of the Trysting nobility, have completed a coup d'état of the kingdom." Lelouch remarked as he and Henrietta stood outside the summer villa. Everyone else, save for the two, were probably asleep.

"The Albion nobles have managed to destroy the occupying armies and have no doubtingly prepared themselves well for this." Queen Henrietta spoke. "The remaining Trysting military still in my domain are helping my people to escape the chaos while fighting the Albion invaders."

"Given the circumstances and what we have, the situation isn't as hopeless as it appears." Lelouch replied. "It's a lot easier to conquer a country than it is to keep it under control. In a case like this, the only option is war, which is the crudest of diplomacies but the only effective means in which to contend against your enemies."

Henrietta looked at Lelouch for a moment and the former Britannian emperor could see the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Such a decision like that is easier said than done, Lelouch." Henrietta replied. "You said you once ruled as the 99th Emperor of your country, the Holy Empire of Britannia. Is it a norm that your country resorted to war to solve their disputes?

"There are times when you must put aside your pacifist stance and do what is necessary for the sake of the people and for yourself." Lelouch replied. "As for Britannia, the sovereigns before me were those who thrive on conflict and challenges, proclaiming them to be the instruments for progress. The emperor before me had conquered one third of the world that I came from, both through conquest and shrewd diplomacy. Britannia was the most technology superior country in my world. At the time, I was in political exile in one of the other countries that was later conquered by him. Despite the overwhelming odds, I wasn't one to run from the face of adversity and oppression. Rather, I took up the chance to strike back not as an exiled prince but as a man of miracles and one who can rally the oppressed into a force that hounded the oppressors. I eventually killed the emperor and usurped the throne as Britannia's new sovereign before continuing my war against all that my predecessor stood for. If a simple exile, like myself, can challenge and defeat a foe more powerful than himself, I don't see why you can't."

"I too have defeated obstacles that threatened my nation. Yet, for a majority of the challenges I faced, I've only been able to get through them because of Louise, whom I had been childhood friends with and someone that I trust deeply." Henrietta replied. "Louise and her familiar Saito have been critical in keeping Trysting from getting into serious danger, considering that my kingdom is weak in military standing compared to Gallia, Germania, and Romalia."

"In peaceful times, you would definitely make a great sovereign." Lelouch remarked while thinking to himself. 'Both Euphemia and Nunnally would have been like you too if either one were to be the Empress of Britannia.'

Henrietta nodded a bit before Lelouch continued. "It helps to have people who you can turn to."

"I realize that I have to take action but, since I don't have my council with me, the methods elude me." Henrietta replied. "But in a situation like this, what would you do?"

"At this moment, planning a strategic counterattack with what forces I still have loyal to me and what resources I have at hand is the only play to execute." Lelouch replied. "You should go to sleep, Your Highness. It will not do for you to worry excessively that you'll endanger your health. If a ruler isn't well both physically and mentally, how can she lead her subjects?"

Henrietta wasn't eager to retire for the night but the fatigue that plagued her from her healing wounds demanded that she be well-rested for the night.

"By the way, what is a pizza?" Henrietta inquired.

"Did C.C. mention that to you?" Lelouch asked.

"As part of my contract with her, she mentioned it as something I have to give her and in endless amounts." Henrietta replied.

Lelouch sighed. "It's a food commodity made in my world and in Saito's world. C.C. has a penchant for pizza when she lived with me. I'll take care of that issue and teach your cooks how to make one."

"I see." The Queen of Trysting replied before walking back inside her villa, leaving Lelouch alone outside.

'Come to think of it, it's going to be even harder to find a Cheese-kun plushy in this world.' Lelouch thought to himself, remembering the information that he managed to garner from Louise. 'The available magic in this world are fire, wind, water, earth, and the void. Ranks come from combining the elements: dot, line, triangle, square, pentagram, etc.'

"Staying up this late isn't good for your health, Lelouch." A feminine synthetic voice spoke, causing Lelouch to turn in the direction of the source. To his complete surprise, the ominous figure of Zero emerged from the trees and stood before him. The mask and outfit showed a slender figure that he quickly deduced the wearer to be a woman or a very slim man, the latter being unlikely due to the voice.

"Impossible! How is this…?" Lelouch stammered in shock before the figure reached behind the mask and took it off, revealing a long flow of pink hair and a face that Lelouch hadn't seen since that tragic day when the SAZ of Area 11 failed due to his Geass.

"Difficult but not impossible to believe, Lelouch." Euphemia spoke softly, smiling in seeing her half-brother, one that she loved more than her own life before her.

One part of Lelouch's mind wanted to run up and hug Euphemia while apologizing for what he did. Yet, another part of him just had him standing there while trying to comprehend the situation. The latter proved to be more willful that Lelouch just stayed where he was, not willing to give in to the emotions that raged within him after all the things he's done.

"Euphemia, how are you alive and why are you here?!" Lelouch stammered. Was he seeing a ghost?

"I'm not alive and do I really need a reason to see you again?" Euphemia asked.

"After using my Geass on you and ruining the SAZ back then, I would've been the last person you wanted to see." Lelouch whispered in a tone that sounded full of guilt.

"Lelouch?" Euphemia whispered, wondering as to why her sibling seemed so distant upon appearing before him. "Why are you…?"

"It's just my acceptance towards reality." Lelouch replied coldly, not wanting his half-sister's forgiveness. "After all, was it not I that took your life and cast your memory to the fires of damnation? Have you come to levy God's judgment on me?"

"I won't deny what you've done but then again, I also cannot deny the goal of the Zero Requiem and the creation of that autobiography you left behind, exposing the existence of Geass and how you framed me for the SAZ massacre with it. Even when leaving testaments behind, you're still weaving lies so that people can hate you even more. You remind me of Suzaku when it comes to punishing yourself." Euphemia replied.

"When you're planning the Zero Requiem, it's hard not to have him rub off some habits." Lelouch replied.

"And why do you assume that your standard of judgment is shared by God?" Euphemia asked. "Humans are flawed and such criteria would have them all held accountable for their sins, no matter how small they are. You've done terrible things but you've also done noble things as well. I'm here on my own free will."

"Knowing on the things that I have done, what am I to you?" Lelouch inquired.

"You're the same brother I know and love still, no matter what mask you wear or what you have done in your life." Euphemia replied calmly off the bat before seeing Lelouch slightly relax himself. "You believe that you deserve damnation, yet you were brought into this unfamiliar world instead. Have you ever wondered about that?"

"Did you…" Lelouch asked only to see Euphemia shake her head sadly.

"I wanted it but it wasn't to be. I had to accept your sentence but it was comforting, knowing that you were at least spared from the pit by His Will. A few others also believed that you deserve better, which is why you are here." Euphemia replied before holding the mask of Zero out towards him. "The mask is heavy but if you really wish to make up for your sins, then this is the penance that you must take. I only ask that you do things correctly and be wary of yourself in this life. A second chance is not like the first."

Lelouch stared at the mask of Zero, contemplating deeply when he was the Man of Miracles. He was once the Demon Emperor, killed by the very legend that he created when he was still alive as part of his design to leave behind for the world, a design to help them look forward to tomorrow.

'I wish to be rid of this mask and the memories it carried.' Lelouch thought to himself. But then he realized that the only thing he wanted to be rid of were his sins. Even though he had been both during his lifetime, the mask of Zero became a symbol of hope to all while the Demon Emperor was a figure that everyone condemned with impunity. Both were different from each other, occupying different sides of the same coin. 'This might as well be my penance then, one that I can accept.'

Slowly, Lelouch accepted the mask. The moment he took hold of it, the young man looked at Euphemia, who slowly glowed in a white light with feathered wings protruding from her back. The black outfit she wore dissolved to reveal her white attire underneath.

"Lelouch, follow your heart and be true to yourself. I'll wait for you there." Euphemia whispered before embracing him tightly, pressing her body into him. Lelouch returned the hug in kind, the guilt in his heart relieved. Even though Euphemia didn't say it, her actions made it clear that she had forgiven him. Words are cheap after all and are unable to give him the feeling that he was experiencing now.

IIIIIII::::IIIIII

Trysting…

"Sir, our compatriots that were pursuing Queen Henrietta when she escaped have been found dead." An Albion noble spoke before a cloaked figure in black.

"Dead?" the figure inquired.

"They appeared to have died at their own hands. The gunshot wounds to their necks appeared to be self-inflicting but there is no evidence of any mind-controlling magic being the cause." The noble spoke.

"Small consequence." The figure replied. "Has there been any significant resistance other than this kingdom's pitiful military?"

"Yes, my lord. A number of mages have mixed into the Trysting army and have been keeping the Albion army at bay." The noble replied.

"You and the other nobles can do whatever you wish with the kingdom as it is no concern to me." The figure replied before pulling back the hood to reveal orange hair and a maniacal face. "As for your problem with the natives, I'll handle them personally."

"As you wish." The noble replied before leaving the presence of the former Knight of Ten. Despite the man's bloodthirsty nature, many of the Albion nobles didn't care much about shedding blood as long as they had what they wanted.

Luciano Bradley had been instrumental in driving off the armies of Gallia, Germania, and Trysting through the use of the large machine that he referred to as the Percival. The Reconquista, after speaking to the man, managed to curtail his violent tendencies by allowing him free reign to destroy their enemies and civilians in any manner he desired. While Luciano wasn't one to obey orders, the thought of all the killing and carnage really appealed to him that he decided to stick with the Albion nobles, at least for the time being until they had no further use of being kept alive.

The arrival of the Knight of Ten with that machine he called a Knightmare into the world wasn't thoroughly understood but several of the Albion nobles had a suspicion that certain summoning charms and the outlawed necromancy rituals done by several of their comrades might have resulted in this. Perhaps their goal in finding the one force to destroy the armies of Trysting, Gallia, and Germania was answered with the arrival of a slumbering Luciano Bradley and his machine. The mages that summoned him paid dearly as the necromancy rituals had cost them their lives.

Regardless, the Reconquista had a very powerful asset to use, even if it was untamed. Once Trysting was under control, perhaps they can set their sights on Germania and Luciano will definitely enjoy causing the destruction needed to subjugate it.

IIIIIII::::::IIIIIII

Heh, I'm getting rusty or something after having to finish taking tests and writing dissertations for seminars. The life of a graduate student in Microbiology is demanding for me.

Anyways, read and review. Next chapter will be more action-filled.


	4. Conscription by Force

Note: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Code Geass.

IIIIIII::::IIIIIIII

The morning was surprisingly quiet though the only source of tension was between C.C. and Louise, who would have liked to do nothing more than tie up and flog the green-haired immortal with her whip. However, the nightmares that came from the Code-Bearer utilizing her power, made Louise hesitate a bit.

One of the Trysting knights had left a sketch of the unknown enemy on the table before leaving. The moment the sketched image landed in front of Lelouch and C.C., both of them were taking aback as they recognized the implications.

Henrietta noticed Lelouch's and C.C.'s surprised expression before asking. "Do you know what it is?"

"That is the Percival, a Knightmare Frame piloted by the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley. It's a weapon of war from my world." Lelouch spoke with a bitter tone while thinking to himself. 'How is that knife-throwing lunatic alive in this world?'

"A Knightmare Frame? Looks almost like a humanoid Mecha." Saito remarked.

"Chances in taking down a 7th Generation with what we have are slim to none." C.C. spoke before walking over to recline lazily on the couch, causing Louise's eyebrow to twitch at the lack of mannerisms from her secondary familiar. "But what is it doing in this world? Didn't you say that Kallen took him out?"

"Kallen did kill Luciano." Lelouch replied. "But there are only ten possibilities to explain on how Luciano is alive with his Knightmare Frame."

"Ten possibilities?" Louise inquired in surprise, wondering on the intellectual level that Lelouch was operating on.

"Some of our military scouts have traced his course towards the Trysting Magic Academy. However, he's taking a few detours to attack some of the villages that have driven out the Albion military." Agnes spoke.

"Luciano is a maniac that kills for the sheer fun of it." Lelouch replied. "He's dangerous in a Knightmare. But if we coordinate this correctly, then we can take him out."

"What do you have in mind?" Henerietta inquired.

"A plan that only the man of miracles can execute flawlessly. We'll be cutting it close but if we can reach one of the villages closest to the school, it'll work." Lelouch replied before flipping the parchment over and scribbling a good number of lines. Once done, he handed the sheet to Agnes, who read with widened eyes.

'Such complicated instructions!' the captain of Henrietta's royal guard thought to herself. But having learned strategy during her military training, Agnes was impressed the moment she read the last lines, managing to grasp the overall stratagem that Lelouch presented.

"Your Majesty." Agnes spoke, handing the parchment to Henrietta, who read the contents before nodding in approval.

IIIIIIIIII::::IIIIIIIII

Luciano Bradley peeled the skin off a chicken drumstick as he laid on his back with pilot's seat tilted backwards in the cockpit of the Percival, which was in route to the Hastings village that would add to his hourly bloodshed quota.

His radar sensors beeped and the Knight of Ten looked to see a dragon in the distance, flying in the sky. At first, he didn't think much of it until he noticed the black caped rider that was standing on the dragon's back. His eyes nearly bulged from his sockets upon catching sight of the masked man that challenged Britannia and brought forth the Black Rebellion.

"Still the savage as usual." Zero remarked with his voice echoing across the air. "Yet, in the end, that's all you'll ever be, Vampire of Britannia."

"So you face me with only a flying lizard?" Luciano cackled. The Percival unleashed a full salvo of missiles from its shields, only for the dragon to spew a full blast of fire that concentrated on the center projectile. The flames were enough to overload it to explode, setting off a chain reaction that took out the other missiles adjacent to it before they reached their mark.

Seeing that he used the last of his missiles and that Zero and his pet dragon were unscathed, Luciano was about to resort to using either his Hadron Blasters or his MVS Particle Drill-Lance when he felt the Percival lost altitude and his visual cameras were later filled with a large mountain. In reality, several Earth-element magi in service to Henrietta had conjured large rock-like golems and two of them managed to jump high enough to grab the Percival's legs and the weight was taking a toll on the Float System.

Turning the Percival's right hand into the MVS Particle Drill-Lance, Luciano managed to destroy the two rock golems that were weighing him down before regaining airborne when his radar detected another object moving fast onto his position. Getting a visual, Luciano's eyes widened in mere amusement in seeing an outdated Japanese fighter jet known as the Zero fighter open fire. The 7.7 mm caliber bullets bounced off the armor of the Percival but a few struck the Float System, damaging it that the Knight of Ten was forced to land. Before he abandoned the air, Luciano fired his side Slash Harkens at the plane, one clipped a wing while the other missed entirely as Saito maneuvered to evade a second hit.

"Hmm… a real fly for me to swat." Luciano remarked to himself before his visual sensors were taken offline. Zero, taking advantage of the Knight of Ten's distraction along with Saito firing on the Percival's Float System, maneuvered his dragon to unleash fireballs on the Knightmare's visual cameras, "blinding" it.

Luciano gritted his teeth in finding himself blind and unable to get airborne. Nonetheless, the Knight of Ten was a skilled opponent. As the rock golems closed in on the Percival, Luciano lashed out with the MVS Particle-Drill Lance and destroyed a good number of the rock golems with pinpoint accuracy while activating his land-spinners to run about, ignorant on who he would run over as road-kill.

"Henrietta! He needs to be contained in one spot before he escapes!" Zero shouted as he steered his dragon to harass Luciano from above. "Spring the trap!"

Henrietta heard Zero's shout echo in the air before nodding to Agnes, who looked at Louise and said. "Now."

The pink-haired mage quickly channeled her void magic before sending three bursts of lightning into the air, a signal that all of the positioned magi in the forest caught sight of. They quickly broke the surface of the ground enough for oil to seep onto the jagged and warped surface before catching sight of the Percival skating erratically. Luciano, typing a few key commands, managed to open the overhead of the cockpit before noticing the warped and oil covered ground ahead. The Knight of Ten bit his teeth as he moved, avoiding the potential trap before veering around with his Hadron Blasters and Particle Drill ready as large rock golems appeared via conjuration.

Seeing that the Knight of Ten avoided their setup, the magi improvised on Lelouch's alternative plan: Cut off his escape. Since the initial plan failed, it was salvaged and regressed to a phase one completion. Now phase two was being implemented.

"Using only their stone toys." Luciano remarked with cocky indifference, though he knew that Zero was having a number of unknowns put up a crude force aimed at toppling him and they've so far not only been effective but haven't suffered any losses yet. Skating across the land, Luciano tore through the rock golems as if they were paper puppets. Yet, despite tearing through them, the rock golems were continued to rebuild and generate while keeping him both occupied and contained for now.

Some distance away, Louise, Henrietta and Agnes watched the battle progress in the grassy opening in the forest.

"They won't be able to keep the Percival contained for long." Henrietta spoke.

"Several of my musketeers have moved in earlier to take shots now that his cockpit is opened but with the speed that he's moving at, it'll be difficult to take a clean shot. I had them pull back after they ran out of ammunition." Agnes added before seeing Lelouch flying past them on his dragon, heading towards the area of the fight.

"What's he doing?! He's not following his own plan?!" Louise asked in disbelief.

"The plan failed but he's about to win this one for us." Henrietta replied as she activated her Geass and saw the likely outcome of Lelouch's actions along the future lines.

As Luciano kept his eyes on the rock golems, which continued to reform without end, he caught sight of Zero demounting his dragon before standing on top of one of the golems. Luciano paused a bit, wondering on what Zero was doing right in front of him.

"Coming here for a bit of chit-chat?" Luciano drawled. "I'm generous enough to at least allow you some last dialogue before I take what's precious to you away?"

"Looks like you're very much at the end of your line, Vampire of Britannia." Zero remarked.

"Look at your allies, Zero." Luciano replied. "They're too exhausted to continue sending more of these stone monoliths when I'm tearing through to them easily."

"But because of them, you've exposed two weaknesses." Zero replied. "The first is that you waste time in toying with your enemies before killing them."

"A quick battle ends things faster than it starts." Luciano replied with glee. "To savor the slow taking of another's life makes the battlefield very enjoyable."

"Such a mindset leads to a fatal flaw that later adds to the next weakness. While the second is merely the result of you improvising to compensate for a disability, you've left yourself wide open for everyone to see the white in your eyes." Zero spoke.

"Heh, it can hardly be called a weakness." Luciano replied, unaware of the real danger.

"Perhaps you're right. It isn't a weakness because it's now your undoing." Zero replied as the left side slot covering his left eye retracted, exposing Lelouch's left eye. "Surrender to me now and obey Zero without question!"

At that moment, Lelouch's Geass activated before taking hold of Luciano. Red rims appeared around his pupils and, to the surprise of those present as they were unaware of both Geass and the language in which the dialogue between the two was spoken in, Luciano calmly exited the Percival before falling to one knee.

"As you wish, my lord. I place my surrender upon you." Luciano replied in a robotic tone.

Seeing Queen Henrietta's magi emerge from their respective cover, Zero addressed them. "Those in service to Queen Henrietta of Trysting, the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley is now under my control. I have seized his mind, forcing him to serve me. We have completed the first step to regaining the Kingdom of Trysting!"

Cheers erupted among the company present and Lelouch, deciding to play a bit of a joke on Henrietta, chanted three words: "All hail, Henrietta!"

Immediately, the chant resonated and echoed among the magi and musketeers present. Even Henrietta, Louise, and Agnes were taken aback by what they heard.

That night at the villa away from prying eyes…

"I didn't see you with the others, Lelouch." Henrietta spoke as she approached the former Britannian emperor, who merely leaned forward on the balcony.

"I'm just thinking about how to get rid of Luciano once the Albion invaders are defeated." Lelouch replied softly.

"Are you thinking about killing him?" Henrietta inquired upon figuring out the implications.

"That man took the lives of many from the world I once lived in." Lelouch replied. "He slaughtered people no matter who they were and the former emperor used him as a weapon against the civilian populace. He's too dangerous to be allowed to live once his purpose is served and my Geass will eventually falter and break control over him."

"So you're simply discarding him as if he were just a pawn?" Henrietta asked. "Do you value human life that little?"

"Luciano doesn't value human life so I have no reason to value his." Lelouch replied. "How the Vampire of Britannia came into this world eludes me but he's a danger to everyone and I can't control him forever."

"I won't deny that he deserves to be punished but I would hate to see someone like you stain your hands to do so." Henrietta replied.

"It's difficult." Lelouch spoke as he turned to face her. "Sometimes, using just means only allows the evil to spread as it always finds the opportunity to do so. In order to destroy it, I would have to do things that aren't right in order to achieve what is right. Hence, choosing the lesser of the two evils through the methods. Only those who take the responsibility can bear with the consequences without falter. Regarding Luciano, since he is still the Knight of Ten and the emperors of Britannia control the Knight of Rounds, he's my responsibility. But I will leave the Percival to you for scientific research as long as the knowledge is used to help your people."

"Many thanks, Lelouch." Henrietta replied before hearing a few nightingales sing in the darkness of the trees. The tune seemed very appealing and Henrietta looked at Lelouch.

"There's a lot on the balcony and their song is very soft yet cheerful." The queen remarked.

Lelouch smirked a bit before looking at Henrietta. It had been while since he did this and those times reminded him a lot of Euphemia and Nunnally. "Then may I have this dance, my queen?"

Queen Henrietta looked at Lelouch before offering her hand. "As you wish, Emperor Lelouch."

Both slowly began to move together in a slow dance, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the peaceful night.

IIIII::::IIIIII

Read and review.


	5. Several Days Later

Note: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Code Geass.

In all honesty, I only can remember the third season being mostly filler in regards to the fan service stuff and barely any advancement in the overall plot, though the development between Louise and Saito seemed rather decent enough.

IIIIIII::::IIIIIIII

"The Albion expedition force has been destroyed and the survivors driven out of the kingdom." Queen Henrietta spoke as she stood in the throne room of the castle that evening. It had been several days since she had escaped the invading Albion army that stormed the castle but thanks to Lelouch's strategems and the bold maneuvers from both Saito and Louise, she and her royal guards were able to retake the capital. "What has become of Luciano Bradley?"

"Your Majesty, the Knight of Ten was killed when he abandoned his Knightmare and pursued the retreating Albion soldiers on foot through the swamps. He managed to kill several of them with throwing knives before they retaliated and took him down." Agnes replied. "My guards have managed to recover his body and the Percival. C.C. suggested that he be cremated and his ashes scattered into the oceans. I suspect that Lelouch might have ordered him to abandon the Percival, perhaps being expendable at that point."

"I believe that will be the best course of action." Henrietta replied. "As for Lelouch, his methods are a bit unsavory but I trust his judgment even if I don't condone the methods."

"There is something else, Your Majesty." Agnes spoke, knowing that Lelouch had not been heard from for a few days since his departure. "The Percival is deemed to be too advanced by our research teams to be studied, thus they are focusing only on the more primitive weapons without accidental damage to the unit."

"Saito said that the technology is more than five hundred years or so above the current level that we are at and I can see the validity of it." Henrietta replied. "I heard that Lelouch has compiled the overall schematics of the Percival."

"Yes, Your Majesty. The scientists and research teams are beginning to pick up the basics. Even Saito has provided adequate input." Agnes replied.

"I see." Henrietta sighed. "What of the reconstruction and recovery of our country's villages and settlements?"

"The Trysting Army is tending to security and assisting the villages in rebuilding." Agnes replied. "Taxation of the unaffected areas is still bringing in some of the funding to help in the relief efforts but it seems that a majority is coming from the seized fortunes of the nobles here."

"What do you mean by seized fortunes?" Henrietta inquired.

"During our counterattack to reclaim the kingdom and the castle last week, Lelouch had discovered from some of the prisoners we took that some of the prominent nobles of our own nation had sided with the Albion army." Agnes replied. "Lelouch used his Geass on them and they relinquished everything before turning it over to Louise and Saito. Our capital vaults had received some of the seized fortunes from the traitors and the rest has been directed towards helping the villages."

"Lelouch never respected those of the nobility even when he was the emperor in his world." Henrietta spoke. "Where is he now and what became of the traitors?"

III:::::III

In the Albion throne room…

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders all of you to acknowledge and obey me unquestioningly!" Lelouch spoke as he stood in the center of the throne, looking at the imprisoned Albion nobles that were restrained and had their eyelids forced open by the Geass-controlled soldiers and traitorous Trysting nobles in the room.

"That should take care of the last of the so-called Reconquista." Lelouch muttered to himself, wondering if he should subject them to be civil servants or perhaps something similar to what he did back when he used his Geass on the entire royal court of Britannia when he took the throne.

III:::::III

Back in the Kingdom of Trysting…

Agnes spoke. "Albion is now known as the Albion Confederation, ruled by a council called the Parliament of Margraves that are elected by the people to represent their respective provinces. The nobles that took part in erasing your extended family in Albion and in the overthrow of your cousin Prince Wales are either dead or under Lelouch's Geass. The remaining few nobles and their families from Albion that are not taking part in the political strife and upheaval are confirmed to have emigrated out with some of them coming here."

Henrietta closed her eyes as she thought deeply. Regaining the Kingdom of Trysting had been easy enough but Lelouch went a step further by leading a small counter-invasion into Albion with both Albion soldiers and traitorous nobles that are all under his Geass before seizing control. It was one thing to seize power but whether he could hold onto it was another. Yet, Henrietta had a feeling that Lelouch was a veteran in the struggle for power and one that should not to be underestimated.

"I don't condone the use of his Geass but I cannot fault him yet." Henrietta replied. Those who were in the know would be able to see the red-rims if they had been under Lelouch's Geass. It took a lot of convincing for Lelouch to show that no one, be it Henrietta's people or her soldiers, was under his Geass. "Regarding the Albion Confederation, send envoys so that we can establish diplomatic ties with them."

"Surely, establishing diplomatic ties to the Albion Confederation would equate to us recognizing their sovereignty." Agnes spoke.

"The plebeians outnumber the nobles considerably. While they cannot do magic, they cannot and should not be undervalued or underestimated. That was the mistake that several of my predecessors had committed." Henrietta replied. "Fear not the minority that are the nobles but the masses of the commoners lest one wishes to be swept away in the tides of their overwhelming numbers."

"I see." Agnes replied in understanding, remembering on how she had bested and killed Lishimon not long ago despite the odds stacked against her in that encounter.

"In any case, has there been any problems between C.C. and the kitchen staff?" Henrietta inquired.

"None. It was fortunate that Lelouch had left instructions and directed our staff in baking what he called a pizza for her." Agnes replied. "Suffice to say, that none of the ingredients were wasted, though our staff isn't able to match up to the quality of Lelouch's cooking and baking of the dish."

"It's a small inconvenience but I certainly can understand the initial difficulty in preparing a particular dish that is unheard of." Henrietta replied. "Is there any word as to Lelouch returning?"

"He'll probably be arriving during the knighting ceremony for Saito." Agnes replied.

IIIII::::::IIIIIII

"_Why should I clean your clothes right now?!" Saito complained. "That can be done when we get back to the school!"_

"_Just because you're a chevalier doesn't mean that you can disobey me." Louise snapped before her eyes glowed red. "Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière orders you, Saito Hiraga, to obey me!"_

_Immediately, the bird-like sigil of Geass flew straight into Saito's eyes before seizing his mind._

"_Yes, Mistress." Saito spoke in a dull voice devoid of emotion as red rims appeared around his eyes._

"_Now clean my clothes!" Louise ordered and Saito found himself complying. It was at that moment that the door opened and Saito looked up to see Lelouch and Tiffania appear. Saito, as usual, gazed lustfully at Tiffania's bosom before feeling something turn his head and he was greeted with the angry yet smirking face of Louise, whose eyes were glowing with the bird-like sigils of Geass._

"_You will never enjoy another girl's chest for the rest of your life except my own!" Louise spoke with a sneer before turning towards Lelouch and Tiffania, both of them having just realized what Louise did to Saito, who was now staring at the pink haired mage's flat as cardboard chest._

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia and Tiffania Westwood, you two shall love only each other and stay together like a married couple permanently." Louise spoke, insuring that Tiffania was now out of Saito's possible options. _

_To Saito's horror, he watched as Lelouch and Tiffania, both now under the power of Geass, kiss very passionately and the latter was even pressing her massively huge breasts into the chest of the former Britannian emperor, who seemed to have become very turned on before kissing down the busty elf's neck._

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Saito screamed as he woke up to find himself in the safety of the castle guest room. Shaking his head a bit, Saito thought about the strange dream where Louise had Lelouch's Geass of Absolute Obedience. It was bad enough that his dream self was Geassed to never look at any other girl's chest except Louise's but it was hell to see Louise used Geass to bond Lelouch and Tiffania together, which meant that the busty elf would be off-limits to him.

Saito then reminded himself that it was just a dream because Louise didn't have any power of Geass in real life. At least he hoped C.C. hadn't given her one.

"A bad dream I take?" Derflinger inquired from the corner.

"I guess you could say that." Saito replied before collapsing back onto the bed, trying his best not to think about a more horrifying possibility: Lelouch and Louise as a couple.

Shaking his head at such a scenario, Saito quickly got up before leaving the bedroom.

"Can't be any worse than the possibility of Lelouch taking the other girls from him." Derflinger spoke in the empty bedroom.

IIIIII:::::IIIIII

"Do I have to repeat myself?" C.C. spoke as she exhaled some smoke after being on the receiving end of Louise's magic. "You're way too young to order me around and this just shows that you have no power over me."

"W-W-Well then…" Louise replied as she placed her wand away before pulling a horsewhip out. "I'll just to do this the old fashion way now!"

"It's obvious that you're making the same mistake using that whip." C.C. replied calmly as she grabbed the incoming strike with her hand. The red sigil of Geass glowed on her forehead and Louise began to convulse as she saw images flash through her mind, mostly C.C.'s memories of being burned, guillotined, and thrown into the Iron Maiden before the green-haired immortal broke the connection.

By the time it ended, Louise was shivering and even crying a bit as though they were her own experiences. Yet, at the same time, Louise was also feeling a mental satisfaction of sorts such that she wouldn't mind subjecting more heavier forms of torture on either C.C. or Saito. What were the odds of C.C.'s memories also being a source for sadistic motivation in the field of sado-masochism?

"Let's get this straight. You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you." C.C. began. "Every time you try assert authority on me, you always end up receiving nothing but bad things happening to you. So how about we settle this once and for all with your ownership of me on the line?"

IIIIII::::IIIIII

Heading down to the kitchens, Saito turned a corner before catching sight of Louise and C.C. sitting at opposite ends of a circular table with a bowl half-full of hot peppers in between them.

Hiding behind the corner to watch, Saito noticed that Louise's face was slightly red and her eyes were watering while C.C. remained the unchanged as the green-haired immortal slowly munched and swallowed the hot pepper as though it was nothing.

Louise blinked away her tears as she took a pepper and hesitantly munched on it before slowly swallowing amid the burning sensation that was scorching her mouth's interior.

'Why did I even agree to this?' Louise thought to herself. 'How dare she foist this on me! She's my familiar and a familiar is supposed to be a servant!'

Amid the pain in her mouth, Louise was also thinking on how Lelouch is also her familiar as well but wasn't as irritating as C.C. She was rather impressed on how intelligent the former Britannian emperor proved himself to be in the recent days, be it from neutralizing the Knight of Ten to retaking the capital from the Albion invasion force, such that it was likely that Queen Henrietta would seeking to keep him around, something that Louise had no problems with. Brilliant military strategists with sharp political minds are few and far between. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad regarding the strange anomaly in her summoning the night she faced off against Sheffield.

C.C. looked at Louise in amusement, watching the pink-haired girl's face turn red. It reminded her the first time Princess Euphemia ate something very spicy at the Aries Villa such that she comically ran around uncontrollably before Cornelia and Lelouch were able to get her to drink some mango juice to relieve the sensation. Seeing Louise in such a manner brought back some memories in a good way.

Despite her efforts not to cry out, Louise couldn't take it anymore as she quickly screamed. "Water!"

C.C. smirked while watching Louise sprint for the kitchens before standing up.

"Come on out, Saito." The green-haired immortal spoke, causing Saito to flinch in being discovered.

"How did you know I was here?" Saito inquired.

"That's my secret." C.C. replied

Saito shrugged the reply before asking. "So what were you and Louise doing earlier?"

"A pepper-eating contest with her claim of familiar ownership on the line." C.C. replied lazily. "Apparently, your mistress doesn't seem to have a meritocracy mindset when it comes to servants trying to obtain their freedom."

Sensing Louise returning, C.C. decided to infuriate the pink-haired mage further by walking towards Saito, wagging her hips along the way. Cupping his left cheek and kissing his cheek, the immortal whispered. "Means to an end."

The peck on the cheek ignited Saito's hormones and it looked as if he had fallen under C.C.'s spell until he heard someone growl his name. Turning to the person, Saito wished he hadn't turn around as he found a very red-faced Louise, whose expression made him feel that he wouldn't mind being dragged into hell.

IIIIII::::::IIIIII

"Was that an earthquake?" Siesta whispered to herself, waking up within in one of the castle's guest rooms.

Shaking her head, the young woman didn't spare any more thoughts to the matter as she drifted back to sleep, dreaming meaningless dreams that had neither significance nor logic.

IIIIII::::::IIIIII

Lelouch wasn't a very coordinated person in the mornings but no one would honestly be able to tell. After the years of waking up early to help Nunnally start the day and such, the former Britannian emperor had gotten used to sleeping at certain times during the day. Just ask the professors that had him in their classes.

With the formation of the Albion Confederation already completed and the Council of Margraves sending out envoys to reestablish both diplomatic and economic ties to nearby nations, Lelouch had left the new nation for the kingdom of Trysting and had just arrived to see Saito Knighted by Henrietta, thus becoming a chevalier to the queen. Both he and C.C. merely watched from behind the doors, not wishing to disrupt the proceedings. Yet, a number of things occurred after Saito's knighting. Siesta was given an order to be a squire/attendant to the new chevalier, a duty that the young woman in the maid outfit seemed too happy to carry out. Then there was mention of Tiffania's blood relation to Henrietta as the demi-elf's father was an Albion Archduke that governs South Gouta and is also Henrietta's uncle. Lelouch remembered the man's expression when he told him that Albion was now the Albion Confederation and had given him a choice to either leave with whatever he had or abide by the laws set by the Council of Margraves. The latter choice was taken but Lelouch couldn't forget the Archduke's facial expression of annoyance in having to now deal with a nation founded on democratic principles.

'I wonder if I'll need to either give him some concessions as offers or use my Geass on him.' Lelouch thought to himself before opening the doors to make his presence known. Hopefully, Henrietta would recognize and establish both diplomatic and economic ties to the Albion Confederation.

IIIIII::::::IIIIII

Sorry if it's short.

I'm going to have my work cut out in making some major detours regarding the course of this story.

Read and review.


	6. Quiet For Now

Note: I don't own anything.

Shoot me if you must.

The Muse for this hasn't been around me lately and I've been recently addicted to Starcraft II Beta. Time draws near in regards to the release of Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty.

IIIIII::::::IIIIII

"Oh, I can see the academy!" Saito remarked as he, Louise, and Siesta stood in the box that was being carried by one of Henrietta's Griffin Knights that afternoon.

As they drew near, the explosion of fireworks erupted as though greeting and welcoming their arrival.

"It looks fun." Siesta spoke.

As the dragon landed on the grounds of the academy, which had the entire student populace out on the lawns, Saito was immediately greeted to a collective chorus that yelled.

"Hurrah! Saito Chevalier de Hiraga! Hurrah! Hurrah!"

"What's this all about?" Saito asked after exiting the transport box and seeing Guiche approach him.

"Despite the recent events, they're celebrating your elevation to chevalier." Guiche explained. "The emergency call from the palace came early this morning. It said to celebrate as lively as possible. Her Majesty insisted on it personally."

"Celebrate it?" Saito asked quizzically.

"Then you don't know about the Order of the Undine Knights, either?"

IIIIII::::::IIIIII

"So my uncle is still alive?" Henrietta inquired.

"Indeed." Lelouch replied. "The Archduke is the only noble retaining sovereignty over South Gouta with approval from the Parliament of Margraves. With the exception of your uncle, the rest of the royal family of Albion is dead, according what I managed to get out of the nobles belonging to Reconquista."

"Gallia and Germania have withdrawn their armies. So the Parliament of Margraves is now the new government authority for Albion?" Henrietta asked.

Lelouch nodded. "It is. All representatives are commoners that have been elected from their respective provinces. They asked me to see if you would assist them in recognizing their sovereignty."

"I've already sent envoys to establish diplomatic ties and economic commerce as overtures to recognizing their sovereignty." Henrietta replied. "I probably should've waited or at least sent word to you ahead of time."

"That is alright." Lelouch replied. "How is your condition in regards to your Geass?"

"Nothing detrimental." Henrietta replied. "I've only used it twice, on the day I received it and on the day you managed to overcome that Knightmare Frame. C.C. mentioned on how it will go rampant after a number of uses. I don't plan to use it unless I have no other choice."

"A prudent decision." Lelouch remarked.

"She mentioned something called a contact lens that can inhibit accidental use should my Geass become rampant." Henrietta spoke.

Reaching into his cloak, Lelouch pulled out a tiny box before opening it and taking one contact lens out.

"This is a contact lens." Lelouch explained. "It is placed over the cornea of the eye to allow better vision but in this case, it'll block the power of your Geass. Anyways, these contact lenses are my spares and it'll be some time before you'll have need of them. Keep in mind that the contact lenses have their limit as well such that they won't be able to block your Geass forever should it exceed their limits to keep it constrained."

Henrietta shuddered internally. "A power that continues to grow beyond restraint…"

"That is only when used continuously to the point of constant reliance." Lelouch replied. "One of C.C.'s old contracts, a young man named Mao, did just that with his Geass of Absolute Telepathy such that he was forever doomed to constantly hear the thoughts of others that were around him. Should your Geass of Absolute Precognition remain constantly active without bounds, you'll be haunted by visions of the future day and night. That is why Geass is both a gift and a curse, just like the magic all mages wield if it becomes uncontrolled."

"I understand." Henrietta replied while still feeling a bit fearful of the power that she now possessed. But then again, some aspects of magic could also be placed in that same category as her Geass. For now, the use of the Absolute Precognition would be sparingly used.

"There is one thing to address, though." Lelouch spoke. "Even though you've reclaimed your throne and kingdom, the threats of usurpers and conspirators still remain as the Kingdom of Tristan isn't as powerful as the other nations, according to what Agnes said."

"You speak the truth, Lelouch." Henrietta replied. "It is a reason why my predecessors must forge alliances and provide concessions to nations such as Germania and Gallia in order to survive."

"While strength in numbers does have its advantages, a large military is inefficient when contending with those that operate and influence events from the shadows." Lelouch spoke. "In addition, having to rely on alliances too often is counterproductive such that your allies will use them to extract concessions, some of them being hefty for their assistance."

The former emperor looked outside the window. "Those who trade liberty for security deserve neither and end up losing both. The nobility itself here can be just as treacherous as their foreign counterparts when it comes to gaining power and wealth. They won't stop for anything."

"If that is so, then surely you would be able to determine on who are the traitors with your Geass." Henrietta replied.

"Using my Geass in such a manner would be a solution but one that has the most dangerous consequences if word gets out to the public. You remember the long argument I had with your inner circle in proving that I haven't used my Geass on them and, most importantly, you?" Lelouch stated.

Henrietta nodded, the memory fresh in her mind. Mind control magic wasn't anything new and their effects weren't as strong as Lelouch's Geass of Absolute Obedience. When her inner circle had came down on Lelouch in controlling the queen with his Geass, the former emperor was forced to prove that he didn't, evidence centering around the red rims that would be visible in one's eyes when under the effects of Geass. At the same time, he fired a salvo in retaliation by mentioning on their possible and subtle use of magic spells and potions to control Henrietta. Suffice to say, the queen's advisors backed down to avoid a potential cloud of suspicion, though they were genuine in their concerns over Henrietta's state of mind.

"I may have done so against your enemies to ensure that Tristan will survive but that method can only go so far. However, Saito did mention that you're a good planner in leaking information and luring your enemies out into the open just as you did to lure your former Principal of the Court Lishimon by faking your disappearance during the early stages of the Albion war and discovering his collaboration with Reconquista."

Henrietta's eyes widened a bit. "It was a risky plan, especially for someone of my position to be in the middle of all of it. Such a gamble isn't going to work again."

"Indeed." Lelouch replied. "Just remember that it is a lot easier to reclaim the throne than it is to keep it, Your Majesty. Regarding the nobles, however, are there any records or rosters that are kept in regards to who they are? Surely, that could help in narrowing down the list of suspects in the long run."

"Access to such information are highly restricted where only I and my circle of advisors can get to them." Henrietta replied. "What do you have in mind?"

Lelouch smiled eerily. "A plan to see on how powerful they are and who will be formidable threats in the near future."

IIIIII:::::IIIIII

"Hmm… so they defeated the strange man and his machine." Joseph murmured with amusement to himself amid standing on the balcony. "And that mysterious couple was said to have a hand in his demise?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sheffield replied. "Reconquista is gone due to the transition in Albion, which is now the Albion Confederation. Most if not all of the nobility are either dead or missing."

"That's perfectly fine." Joseph spoke. "That island can sink into the ocean for all that it is worth. No, I think I should see what kind of challenge that the void-user's new familiars can present."

"Master?" Sheffield asked with a bit curiosity.

"While we shouldn't relieve some of the pressure and focus from young Louise, but it surely wouldn't hurt to put her new familiars to the test." Joseph replied.

"Surely, their inability to cast magic let alone void magic wouldn't make them special." Sheffield spoke.

"True, but one doesn't need void magic to be powerful in other aspects." Joseph replied. "I certainly won't be bored to death this way. I leave the means to acquiring the void mage up to you."

"Very well, Master." Sheffield spoke before vanishing.

IIIIII:::::IIIIII

The sounds of wooden swords echoed in the air as C.C. and Agnes fought a mock-duel in an empty courtyard.

C.C. was certainly familiar with the types of sword-fighting styles that she was dealing with and the green-haired immortal easily maneuvered her way around Agnes. Wielding her wooden sword with just one hand, C.C. also resorted to some of the Chinese Wushu that she had picked up from her time in China while with the late Mao. The green-haired immortal wasn't the type to openly exert herself physically but it had been so long since she "stretched her limbs" such that a mock sword fight seemed appealing.

Agnes, having been in the military and developing a high-caliber proficiency in the use of guns, staves, and swords, was surprised on the fighting style that the green-haired immortal was utilizing. While the blonde incorporated flexibility and speed into her combat style, it was the first time that she had seen agile acrobatics and unknown hand-to-hand combat skills that she had never encountered before being applied into a fight as the green-haired immortal somersaulted and flipped through the air to both attack and evade counterattacks while running, jumping, and spinning about.

'Since the courtyard is empty and wide open, C.C. knows this and is using the available space for this kind of style.' Agnes thought as she held herself on the defense.

Though she wasn't one to engage in much strenuous activity, C.C. was rather enjoying herself in the mock duel with Agnes, using a combination of skills to drive the wooden sword she was wielding along with an elaborate variety of kicks. The green-haired immortal's movements were so graceful and fluid that it looked like she was dancing rather than fighting.

Agnes, though mesmerized by C.C.'s performance, still kept her mind in focus on blocking and deflecting the incoming strikes aimed at her head before seeing an opening in her opponent's defense. Bringing her wooden sword down, Agnes found her strike blocked by C.C., who immediately delivered a powerful sweep kick in response that took the blonde off her feet before she could see it coming.

Landing on her back, Agnes managed to block the incoming blow from C.C., who merely asked. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Perhaps some other time." Agnes replied before C.C. helped her up. "A pity that you aren't one of Her Majesty's Chevaliers. I don't think anyone would be able to best you with the skills and movements that you utilize."

"The Ataru style isn't made for closed environments due to the need for a wide berth. Anyways, I certainly doubt that your enemies would be able to overcome you with the type of elevated aggression empowers you." C.C. replied.

"What do you mean by elevated aggression?" Agnes inquired.

"Though you may not know it, the power and momentum that I've watched from your actions in that duel is no different than those that are walking the path of vengeance." C.C. spoke.

"I take it that Saito or one of the others told you about my past?" Agnes asked, skeptical that the green-haired immortal could read her like an open book.

"Not so, though, I must admit that you've focused and forged your emotions real well. It is simply the intent behind your attacks along with the momentum fueled by your bodily movements that I noticed." C.C. replied. "Regarding your past, no one has ever mentioned anything about you except for the fact that you are very loyal to Queen Henrietta and you have some doubts and concerns in her new trust with someone like Lelouch."

"I did doubt him in the beginning. But his actions in being the key to retaking Tristan back have spoken volumes for me to at least give him the benefit of the doubt." Agnes replied. "Yet, what is rather questioning is that neither he nor you have the markings of a familiar after Louise summoned you."

"A minor concern." C.C. replied. "I managed to negate Louise's claim of ownership over me through a wager placed in a contest that she lost. The fact that I have made a contract with Queen Henrietta only serves to supplement it. Lelouch, on the other hand, is still technically Louise's familiar and he is certainly on civil terms with her."

"Lelouch is invaluable to Her Majesty and there is no doubt that Louise will approve of him serving her after what he has managed to accomplish." Agnes spoke. "As for Geass, I take it that you would be staying near Her Majesty."

"Indeed." C.C. replied. "But I may have more incentive to explore the existing kingdoms from time to time since this is an unfamiliar world."

"I want to know on why you gave Her Majesty the Geass of Absolute Precognition." Agnes spoke in a serious tone. "Surely, she would have no need for such a power."

"True." C.C. replied. "When I touched her, all of her memories were made known to me. Henrietta is in a position that she has little desire for but will embrace out of necessity in order to carry out her duties for her nation. As strong and capable as she is, Henrietta has some shortcomings of her own, ones that she alone has to deal with. I'm sure you are aware of her hesitation in making large-scale decisions that can affect others and would need the urging of her advisors to push forward."

'I too am aware of that.' Agnes thought with a nod. "Indeed. But Her Majesty has that reserve when it comes to making decisions that can affect the lives of others. It is only natural for her to be that way."

"Absolute Precognition shows the most likely outcome of the future from the many possibilities that exist." C.C. replied. "As for granting her Geass, I'll only say this. Nearly all souls can stand against adversity but if you wish to test one's character and resolve, give him or her power."

With that, the green-haired immortal tossed her wooden sword back at the captain of gun squad, who caught the practice weapon while musing over the last sentence.

'Geass is both a blessing and a curse.' Agnes thought to herself, remembering what she had heard from both C.C. and Lelouch before she understood a degree of the implication. 'Then…'

"Henrietta is more cautious and she knows on what would happen if she uses her Geass too often." C.C. spoke before heading back inside.

IIIIII:::::IIIIIII

Louise wasn't a morning person as she got out of bed. The celebration of Saito's elevation to chevalier had went on into the night, thus explaining the lack of adequate sleep. As she went to the mirror, the pink-haired girl took one look and saw something so horrible.

A loud ear-piercing scream, capable of waking the dead, erupted from her mouth and Saito shot upwards from his futon.

"Louise!" the youth quipped before catching sight of the girl quickly flipping down the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Saito asked as he approached before Louise quickly yelled.

"Don't look!"

Saito was taken aback by the response before hearing a knock on the door.

"What's going on?" a feminine voice called outside and Saito went to answer the door, finding Montemarcy.

"It's nothing. Louise had forgotten to do something important." Saito lied smoothly before shutting the door and walking back to Louise.

"Louise, it can't be that bad." Saito tried to say.

"Please don't look at me. I don't want you to see this." Louise mumbled.

"You really have nothing to worry about." Saito tried again.

"I can't. I just can't." Louise replied, keeping her face away from Saito before she began to cry. "It's horrible and you'll hate me and leave me if you see it!"

Saito was taken aback by the words. Why was she acting this way? He could never hate Louise! She was invaluable to him and meant so much! Sure, they had their differences but such challenges to their relationship were tests to its strength.

As Louise continued to cry softly, Saito took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her. "Louise, I could never hate you and I don't want to leave you. You mean so much to me. Don't ever doubt that. Even if I have to tear about the heavens, I will do so just to stay by your side."

Somehow, the words resonated with Louise, who could feel the sincerity within them.

"Saito, promise me that you won't leave me." Louise whispered.

"I promise you that I won't." Saito replied softly with conviction.

Feeling safe, Louise slowly turned to face Saito, who caught sight of five red dots arranged in a pentagon on Louise's forehead.

Suffice to say, Saito didn't know what to say after seeing that Louise had five pimples on her forehead. But then he remembered that Louise had eaten a lot of chocolate during the festivities last night. This revelation was rather anti-climactic in his view and he wondered on how Louise could act like this just because of a small outbreak of acne.

"Oh Louise, those are pimples." Saito replied with a light tone. "That usually happens when you eat too many sweets. They'll go away after a few days."

"A few days?" Louise quipped. She couldn't go outside with these pimples on her forehead. Who knows what might happen and the chance of her fellow classmates making fun of her with this new development was a bit too much.

"Don't touch them!" Saito spoke. "Irritating the pimples will cause them to spread further."

"I need to head to medical ward but I don't want anyone to see my face like this." Louise replied.

Saito went to his bag to look for something that could be used when he noticed a familiar hawk-like mask along with the black cloak.

'What is Lelouch's mask doing here?' Saito thought before a momentary flashback occurred of him actually taking the wrong bag when he left the castle yesterday.

"I must have been in a hurry to head back to the Academy and took Lelouch's Zero costume in the rush." Saito muttered to himself as he held the mask of Zero before looking at Louise.

A few minutes later, a fuming Louise was walking to the medical ward of the academy while wearing the mask-like helmet of Zero. Behind her, Saito was massaging the whip-like scars on his face.

"You actually look good with the mask on." Saito remarked, trying to cheer Louise up.

"Just shut up." Louise replied, her voice coming out in a feminine-like synthetic tone with a slightly high pitch to it.

Yet, for some unexplained reason, Louise felt strangely pleased in wearing the mask of Zero, even if it looked too big for her head.

IIIIII:::::IIIIIII

Currently running on fumes even when making this filler chapter so throw in any suggestions if you will.


End file.
